


One Day with You

by 95O8O9



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, fluff?, what kind of tags that i should add again?, why i'm making this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95O8O9/pseuds/95O8O9
Summary: Minhyun doesn’t know why he say yes, but he indeed need some free time for himself. And someone asking him, even they didn’t know each other. Maybe spending time with a stranger will not that bad? He hope he make a good decision.





	1. Meet the Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toohrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toohrus/gifts).



> this fics is special for Rani who gives me this prompts   
> hope you like it ❤

People say Minhyun’s life is boring. Just consist with waking up, going to classes, reading book or make the assignment at library until night, back to home and then sleep.

Minhyun doesn’t like party at all, not that he never went to one but he simply doesn’t like crowd nor drinking, because of his low tolerance of alcohol of course. He doesn’t want to take a risk getting drunk and ending up feeling regret with what he doing (and of course he will not remember any pieces of it).

Like today, it’s Friday and Minhyun look so focus reading some astronomy books that people find not interesting, but Minhyun being a bookworm, love it so much. He loves book so much and when he hear the library in his university want to hire another librarian, in one second he sign it up and ended as one of their staff. The perks working in library is he can read the newest book and he can read it whenever he wants.

Minhyun can feel there’s presence in front of him and that person now pull the chair, making a litte sound. Usually, Minhyun never bothered by something or someone in this situation, but his head working faster than his brain. He is now looking at blonde boy with a bag slinging in his left shoulders, smiling widely at him.

If it’s other person, Minhyun will find him weird, but strangely he find this boy is amusing? How can this person has a beautiful smile? Wait did he just say beautiful?

Minhyun shaking his head and tried to back to his sense. He back focusing to his book and resting his chin in his palms while busy flipping the book. The blonde boy just staring at Minhyun with his laptop now opened in front of him.

“Do you really read that thick book?” Minhyun can hear the boy asking and he look up. Did the boy asking him? Trying to make a conversation with him? Minhyun look at his surrounding and found no one.

“Yes, i’m talking to you” The boy chuckling and Minhyun once again find the the laugh is pleasant to hear and his smile eyes make Minhyun mermerized.

“Well i’m reading it now, aren’t i?” the boy in front of him laughing again and Minhyun start confused. Did this boy normal or what? His answer not even funny yet the boy’s face now is red because too much laughing.

“Smart answer” Minhyun just frowning and back reading his book again. Better not making any conversation again.

“Do you want to hang out together?”  Now Minhyun lost his patience because he doesn’t even finished this one page for over ten minutes and he look at the boy annoyingly.

“We don’t even know each other. How can you asked me to hang out with you?” the other boy just shrugged his shoulder. Minhyun waiting him answering his question impatiently.

“Just because? Maybe you need some relaxation? When the last time you playing freely without thinking your problem nor you trying to follow your life schedule? Isn’t it boring?” Minhyun stunned for awhile. Suddenly he thinking the last time he playing around, playing freely without thinking that he must get a good grade, without thinking that he need to finished this and that in and everything.

Minhyun know he’s a perfectionist. He’s an uptight person who doesn’t like if something not running as he desired. He remember Jisung and Sungwoon tried to persuade him to go the party. Heck, even Seongwoo always bothering him to go with him to the mall, amusement park and everywhere. But he keep reject their offer. The reason? Nothing. He just don’t want to.

The last time he have fun freely ... maybe in middle school? The scolarship pressured him to get a better grade and he doesn’t want to make his parents disappointed. But, it’s not hurt to have fun once right?

“Okay” now the other boy look shocked and his eyes widened. But after one seconds, he smiling and Minhyun can see the sparkling eyes now looking at him. The blonde boy close his laptop and put back to the bag. He stand up and looking at Minhyun expectantly.

“Let’s go. We don’t have much time” the tall boy already slung his bag and waiting for Minhyun to follow him. Minhyun doesn’t know why he say yes, but he indeed need some free time for himself. And someone asking him, even they didn’t know each other. Maybe spending time with a stranger will not that bad. He hope he make a good decision.

 

 ☀️☀️☀️

 

Minhyun doesn’t know where they will be going or what will they do. He just following the stranger boy and honestly he start regretting his decision. He should be finished his books and start doing his assignment. Should he go back before it’s too late? While he still in a deep thought, he feel someone grab his hands. He look up and see that boy smiling at him and pull him closer.

“My name is Kang Daniel” Minhyun confused by the sudden introduction and just nodded.

“My name is Hwang Minhyun” he answered but the boy just chuckling.

“I know. Or should i say everyone knows the great Hwang Minhyun” Minhyun flustered because of the compliment.

“I’m not that great” Minhyun looking down while fiddling his shirt and he can feel the others watching him.

“You’re. Hwang Minhyun, the vice president council last year. Always acing the exam and get a perfect score and loves to read books. Always in library in his free time and bestfriends with Seongwoo hyung. Ah, so many people like him because his good looking too and well-mannered. People said that you’re cold too. But for me, you’re more like an introvert? You can be noisy with people who close to you, like you always laughing and joking when you’re with Seongwoo hyung, Sungwoon hyung and Jisung hyung” Minhyun shocked by the answer.

“Are you a stalker?” now the blonde boy burst out of laughing. This boy really have a beautiful laugh. The way he smiles make Minhyun’s feels like there’s butterfly in his stomach.

“You’re very intersting person, Minhyun-ssi. But to your question, sadly the answer is no. But i’m already watching you for two years. Since freshman years” Minhyun see Daniel’s eyes seeing him fondly. Or he just assuming things?

“I remember you helping when i lost in that big university and keep standing beside me for entire day. And when you talk in front of the us, you look ... so cool?” Daniel scratching his head awkwardly and Minhyun’s face flushed. The temperature suddenly higher and he feel so hot.

Daniel pull him again before he can said anything and he greeted by many arcade games. Minhyun realized that they’re in games centre. He look at Daniel beside him and find the tall boy now is grinning and his eyes is shining, like a happy child when they receives some candies.

“Come on, this is gonna be so fun. Enjoy your day, Minhyun hyung” this is the first time Daniel call him hyung, and he know, he didn’t mind to hear it everyday.

 

☀️☀️☀️ 

 

Minhyun doesn’t remember when the last time he can laugh so freely and feel so excited like this. Daniel pull him to try every games and it’s look like they already tried everything. Minhyun now laughing beside Daniel who still battling with this doll machine. Daniel keep insisting to get at least one doll to bring home and only God and the staff here know how much they already spent for this one doll.

“Just give up already, you wouldn’t get that doll” Daniel not answering and keep focusing with the machine. Minhyun who feel thirstry, walking towards the cafe near there and buy some sodas for both of them. Playing for three hours surely exhausting but Minhyun strangely feels happy. When he drinking, he feel something soft in his cheeks. He jumped a little bit and find Daniel holding a fox dolls, grinning happily.

“Told ya, i’m gonna get this. We just need more patience.” Minhyun huffed but can’t control to smile and look at the dolls fondly.

“Why fox though?” Daniel who drinking the soda looking at him for awhile.

“Because it’s remind me of you” today Daniel success making Minhyun’s heart flustred for second times already. Minhyun looking Daniel already walking away to get another soda.

“You should stop being like this before i fall for you, Kang”

 

☀️☀️☀️ 

 

After going to games centre, Daniel pull Minhyun (again) to basketball court. Minhyun frowns because to be honest, he really bad with sports. It’s look like Daniel can see his worried face and slung his arms around Minhyun’s arms and stroke it.

“Don’t worry hyung, we’re not gonna play it seriously. I’m gonna teach you. Come on” Minhyun look at Daniel helplessly and let the younger drag him with basket ball in his hands and only God know how can suddenly he get that ball. Minhyun only can hoping, he’s not gonna embarrassing himself in front of Daniel.

Saying that Daniel is a good teacher is the right things. He patiently teaching Minhyun to catching up with this basketball things. Starting from his worst drabbling until he can shoot perfectly.

“I shouldn’t teach you how to play basketball” Daniel suddenly said when they sitting together, trying to catch up their breaths. Minhyun look at him with confused face. Daniel look at him and showing his perfect teeth.

“Because now you’re too perfect. Smart, handsome, love reading book but can do sports as well. That’s cheating” Minhyun that still drinking the water now choked and coughing hard, followed by laughing after that.

“I’m not that perfect. My life consistenly full with boring stuff. This is the first time i’ve felt this free again.” Minhyun close his eyes and let the cool air hitting his face, wiping the sweat away. Daniel staring at the older and examining his face. Minhyun is indeed handsome, scratch that, he’s the epitome of ethereal beauty. Everything about Minhyun scream perfection. That’s why Daniel want to be closer with him. Blame his shameless ass who find Minhyun at the library and asking him to hangout with him. To be honest, Daniel is shocked like really shocked when Minhyun agrees. He didn’t expect that Minhyun will agree that easily, because Daniel already prepared for rejection. But he felt thankfull with his shamless mouth, now Minhyun is sitting beside him and talking freely about his life. What make Daniel’s hearts fluttered because he can see Minhyun’s smiles, and he is the one who can make that smile happened.

“Let’s go” Daniel suddenly stand up, making Minhyun frowned.

“Already?” Daniel grinning and hold out his hands, waiting for Minhyun to take it.

“It’s just 6PM. We still have many hours too try everything” for the nth times, Daniel can make Minhyun’s face flushed. Minhyun hesitately hold Daniel hands but the younger already grip his hand tightly.

“Come on, you will definitely enjoy this”

 _Yes, i’m gonna enjoy this as long as i’m with you,_ both of them thinking the same while walking beside each other.

 

☀️☀️☀️

                                                                                       

Minhyun mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Daniel might now take him to a five stars restaurant or bring him to a popular food stalls. The younger only brought some tteokboki, ramyun, snacks and some soda (and beer for himself because he knows Minhyun is not a drinker). It’s take almost one hours by bus to reached this place. Daniel brought him to some hills, he doesn’t know the name but the sight is so beautiful. He can see how Seoul from here, the light from houses until he can see clearly  stars decorating the dark sky.

“I thought after playing, we need some healing moments? This is the perfect place. I mean .. it’s quite and people rarely come here .. so .. you can enjoy your times? I feel bad dragging you around” Daniel chuckling awkwardly because Minhyun not saying anything.

“Thankyou” Daniel snapped his head and see Minhyun still staring at the dark sky.

“Thankyou for today” Minhyun continued his sentence and now looking straight to Daniel’s eyes. Both of them keep staring at each other for awhile and they can feel their heart thumping loudly. They know that their face getting closer and closer. Minhyun close his eyes when he can feel Daniel’s breath near his face. Before he knows, Daniel lips on his, kissing him softly. Minhyun sighed and continue to kiss the younger but they keep it innocent, no lust and no rush, just two souls that longing to be together.

 

☀️☀️☀️ 

 

Daniel and Minhyun walked together hand in hand, talking with each other and sometimes Daniel playfully will stole some pecks, leaving Minhyun shocked and hit they younger’s chest. Now they already in front of Minhyun’s shared apartement with Seongwoo, both of them still haven’t letting go each other’s hands. Minhyun doesn’t know it’s that hard to let Daniel go even they can meet again tomorrow.

“You should go” Minhyun said softly and the younger just nodded. Not before he taking one step closer and hold both of Minhyun’s side face with his big hands. Daniel kiss him again for a long time, leaving him breathless.

“See you again tomorrow?” their nose still touched and Minhyun nodded. He surely want to meet the younger again, even if he need to search in the entire university.

“See you” Minhyun answered and Daniel pecks him for the last time before he walked away. Daniel keep looking at him and waving his hands and sometimes gonna send him a flying kiss, making Minhyun snickered by his antics. After making sure Daniel already gone, Minhyun press the house code and greeted by michevious smile from Seongwoo, Sungwoon and Jisung.

“We see it all. You need to explain a lot of things from why you decided to skip the club today and how can you get kissed by handsome boy” Rolling his eyes, Minhyun going to his room still with his bestfriends yelling about the kissing things, but Minhyun can’t contain his smile. He can’t wait to meet the younger again. And surely, his life will not be that boring anymore.

 


	2. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun bothered by one question on his head, "what are they?"

Minhyun daydreaming inside the library with books opened in the table. He seems not focused nor interested with the paper anymore and staring at the blue sky from the windows. Suddenly, he feels something soft in his cheeks and when he turn around, he find Daniel grinning and kissing his cheeks again.This. This is what Minhyun keep thinking for this past one weeks.

What are they?

Sure, they always hang out together like everyday and keep showing their lovey-dovey acts (until Seongwoo almost kick him from their shared apartements but Daniel said it’s okay because that’s means Minhyun will move with him). Even Minhyun always got asked by everyone, did he dating Daniel? Minhyun want to scream “I want to but that dumbass haven’t asked me out yet and i'm still not sure about his feelings for me”, so he just smiling and leave them hanging without any answer.

Minhyun sighed and buried his face in his arms, ignoring the latter who now confused. Daniel look at the older and thinking if he made a mistake. But Minhyun seems fine yesterday? They‘re going to the park and rent a bicycle to ride it together. They even going to some food stalls and eat at Minhyun’s favorite restaurant, but now the older ignoring him? Usually after Daniel kissed his cheeks, Minhyun will blushed and start hitting him or protesting and mumbling incoherently.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Daniel whispered in Minhyun’s ears and stroking his head slightly.

Damn Daniel and his smooth moves, the younger knows for sure that Minhyun is weak when someone stroke or patting his hair. Minhyun just shaking his head but haven’t look up yet.

“You sure? Should we cancel our date today?” Minhyun slowly lift his head and looking at the younger. Daniel look so handsome like always but why he feel sad when he see him smiling? The blonde boy look worried and Minhyun doesn’t want to make him disappointed, even it’s gonna hurt him more.

“No, I’m just a tired because the professor suddenly give us an assignment. But don’t worry puppy, already finish it ” It’s half true and half lie, his professor eventually give them an assignment but the deadline still in two weeks and Minhyun haven’t touched it yet. Minhyun just hoping that his smile not look that fake. Daniel look not conviced but Minhyun grasping his hands tightly, trying to reassuring the younger. The younger give up and hold his hands back.

“Okay, let’s just watch some movies in my apartement and we can cuddling after that” Minhyun want to scream at Daniel, how long he want to torture him like this. But he just saying yes, and letting Daniel pull him toward the exit door.

_God, please save me_

_❉❉❉_

Minhyun’s mind flying away while waiting Daniel take a bath so after that, they can watch the movies together. He keep repeating the conversation he had with Seongwoo last night.

_Minhyun just arrived at home and get an ice water from the fridge when Seongwoo passed in front of him, snickering._

_“Having date with you lover boy?” Minhyun just glared at his bestfriends and finishing his water._

_“Seriously i don’t understand. How long will you stay like this? I mean, you always doing everything together everyday like a couple. Even Daehwi and Jinyoung as we know the mushiest couple, doesn’t do that. Just one question, is he serious with you?”  it’s not Seongwoo is jealous, heck, he’s so happy seeing his friends changing like Minhyun no longer occupied with assignment and books and library. His bestfriends  look so much happier and glowing. But Seongwoo just worried, because the last time Minhyun go brokenhearted, the boy not eating until Sungwoon forcefully shoved a food and they boy munching the food while crying and it’s keep happening until one month._

_“We don’t want to rush anything” Minhyun tried to be calm even when there’s so many possible things spinning around his head. Seongwoo sighed and pat his shoulders._

_“Please don’t be hurt. I’m here if you need someone to beat some sense to him” Minhyun chuckled and nodded. He’s very thankful because Seongwoo always there when he needs._

_After the conversation, Minhyun stay awake at the night and he look that it’s already 2AM. He keep playing the moment the first he knows Daniel and how their date going until today. Is Daniel like him for sure? Or Daniel just playing around? Is there anything bothered Daniel until he hasn’t asked him out? Will Daniel leave him after he bored with this relationship?_

_To be honest, Minhyun doesn’t even care about “labels” but somehow he wants to know, how does it feel to call Daniel his? He want to say to all of people when  they asked if Daniel is his boyfriend and he proudly answering yes. They might be stranger at first but they slowly getting know each other at the point Minhyun know all of Daniel’s habit and vice versa. Minhyun getting sleepier when thinking about every possible reason why Daniel hasn’t asked him out yet and soon, only his breath that can heard in that room._

Minhyun back to his sense when he feel a hands wrapped around his waist, followed by a kiss on his forehead.

“Something bothered you today, you sure not want to skip the movie?” Daniel whispered in his ears and rest his chin on Minhyun’s shoulders. The latter just shaking his head and place his hands above Daniel’s hands.

“No, watching some movies maybe can make me feel better” they just stay silent for five minutes, doesn’t want to let the warms go. Daniel reluctantly parting himself to search a movies at some sites while Minhyun tried to find a comfortable position in Daniel’s bed.

“How about scary movies?” Daniel grinning and Minhyun raised one of his eyebrows.

“You sure? You’re a scaredy cat, Danny” Daniel smiling when he hear the nickname but keep playing one of scary movies that Jaehwan recommended to him.

“Nah, you will be the one who gonna hide behind me hyung” Minhyun, for sure gonna be the one who will comforting the big samoyed look alike tonight.

❉❉❉

Tables have turned. Daniel keep screaming in silent everytime the ghost appeared and decided to pull the blanket for himself, leaving Minhyun none. The older just rolled his eyes and keep munching the popcorn and sometimes get shocked, not because the movies but Daniel suddenly gonna pull his arms or screams and hide (more like buried his face in Minhyun’s neck).

“Okay. Time’s up. I’m gonna have a heart attack if you don’t stop screaming and make me shocked. Just ... let’s sleep” Minhyun close the laptop despite Daniel’s protest and put it on the near table. He feel Daniel tugging his arms and showing him a puppy eyes.

“Hyung, stay with me tonight? Pweaseeeeee” Fate must hate him badly because how can he resist those eyes. Minhyun slide beside Daniel and the latter pull him into a tight hug, more like spooning him. He can feel Daniel’s breath in his neck and shivered. It’s not like they rarely cuddling but today Daniel is a little bit touchy. He keep stroking Minhyun’s waist and stomach, making the older flustered by the action.

“Sleep, Kang” Minhyun tried to hide his flushed face when he feels Daniel turn him around until they facing each other. Daniel start stroking his cheeks and move to his jaw, pulling him into a deep kiss. His hands roaming under his shirt and Minhyun tried to be calm. He tried so hard, but how can he?

After making out for like hours with a little bit touching here and there, they parted and Daniel bumping their noses together. He smiling and kiss Minhyun once again before pulling Minhyun into his chest, making the latter’s face now on his neck and he rest his chin on Minhyun’s head.

“Good night hyung” Daniel sleep right after that, leaving Minhyun stay awake alone. Minhyun examining Daniel face, touching his forehead until stopped when he reach Daniel’s necks. He confused. He need an answer. Should he asked Daniel about their relationship? They can’t be like this forever. This is not right.

❉❉❉

Minhyun think he already gathered the courage to ask Daniel about it, but guess he must abort the mission. Daniel have exam this week and the younger look so stressed. They rarely going on date, more like just Minhyun accompanying Daniel to study in library or in his apartment, making food for the younger and always asked him to take a rest because if he let Daniel continue, the younger will pass out for real.

It’s night already and Minhyun find himself sitting on sofa in Daniel’s apartement with the latter typing his paper like a crazy. Daniel’s hair sticking here and there and his eyebag look so prominent. Minhyun offered to help but got rejected right away, the reason is _“i don’t want to be a burden hyung”_.

_Burden my ass_ , Minhyun thinking while flipping some weird magazine about fashion. He can hear a sigh, followed by sound of laptop closing. Daniel throw himself to Minhyun’s arms and snuggling to the older, searching for some warmth and comfort.

“Hyung, thankyou so much for taking me care for this one week”

“It’s not free” Minhyun snickered and playing with Daniel’s hairs, making the latter now looking at him.

“Let’s go to the date tomorrow after i give this assignment to the professor” Daniel showing his pinky fingers and waiting for Minhyun to do the same.

“What are you? Five?” Minhyun laughing but still tied their pinky fingers together.

Minhyun just hoping that tomorrow they can talk about it.

❉❉❉

Say he’s disappointed maybe the right word to describe what he’s feeling right now. Kang freaking Daniel just cancelled their date because there’s something come up with his club and promise to go on date in another day, but then Daniel will keep cancelling even stood him up when Minhyun already waiting him for three hours. Is he crying? Definitely. Minhyun pouring his feelings in front of Seongwoo, Sungwoon and Jisung. He even drinking like two bottle of beer and doesn’t let his friends stopping him.

“That freaking Kang really playing with me huh?” Minhyun yelled until people around them looking at their direction and Jisung apologize right away.

“Stop drinking, Minhyun. You will regret this tomorrow” Sungwoon tried to take the glass that Minhyun hold and put the beer away from Minhyun.

“Regret? Nothing can be regretted beside not talking to him sooner. If I know he doesn’t love me sooner, I’m not gonna this hurt. At least I heard it from him. NOT WITH HIM AVOIDING ME LIKE THIS” The tears start rolling down from his eyes.

“It’s been two weeks. Until when he want to hurt me like this? It’s hurts ... really hurts ....” he sobbing and buried his face in his folded arms. The three of them looking at Minhyun pitifully, especially Seongwoo who know angry to Daniel. How dare he hurt his best friends like this.

“Seongwoo, I know you’re mad but let them solve their problems alone, okay?” Jisung stroke Seongwoo’s arms and the latter just sighed. He know Jisung doesn’t want him to make another commotion.

“Let’s just take Minhyun back? He must be so tired, he haven’t sleep enough nowadays” Seongwoo stood up and take Minhyun’s arms around his shoulder. Minhyun is wasted, for real, because the latter keep mumbling about Daniel this and Daniel that.

“I love him so much, Seongwoo. I love him” how Seongwoo wished Daniel can witness all of this, so it can slapped some sense to him.

❉❉❉

Daniel keep trying to reach Minhyun by calling the older for hundred times but there’s no answer. He keep sending the text but left unanswered, not even got read. He going to Minhyun classes but there’s no sign of him and his classmate saying Minhyun is absent, making him more worried. Minhyun never leave him hanging like this, he always send messages even when Daniel not answering him.

Is Minhyun mad at him? Daniel know he’s in fault him by ignoring the latter for two weeks. But his dancing club is facing some problems about funds and the competition is near so he need to make some choreography for the kids. Beside that, he receives a message saying his mother is sick so he need to leave to Busan for three days and fool him, forget to tell Minhyun about it because he’s too occupied with his mother.

_To: minhyung ❤  
_

_Hyung, where are you? – 10.05 AM._

_To: minhyung ❤  
_

_Hyung, answer you phone. You making me worried – 13.10 PM._

_To: minhyung ❤_

_Hyung, seriously please at least tell me that you’re okay – 15.45 PM._

Daniel lost his patience and decided to go to Minhyun and Seongwoo’s shared apartement, just to find it’s empty. There’s no sign of people there and Daniel frowning.

_Where the hell is Hwang Minhyun?_

_❉❉❉_

Jisung looking at Minhyun who still mopping around and watching some unknown sad drama and crying again and again. The younger would say that’s because of the sad drama but everyone know Minhyun is a bad liar. Sometimes Minhyun would look at his phone that keep buzzing and just staring at it, no sign he’s gonna take his phone nor see the messages. It must be from Daniel.

“Until when you’re gonna be a burito like this?” Jisung look at Minhyun wo wrapping himself inside the white blanket and sleeping in the sofa. Sungwoon who drinking a milk got choked and laugh because of Jisung’s words.

“Until I bored” Minhyun said without giving a glance to the oldest. Jisung is this near to hit the latter with a pillow until he hear Minhyun’s phone ringing and as fast as possible, he take it and answering the phone. Minhyun look panicked but Jisung give Sungwoon signal to hold Minhyun down. Sungwoon may have a small built but he’s the strongest one between their group.

_“Hyung, finally you answered your phone. Where—“_ Jisung already cut him off

“This is Jisung and Minhyun is still mopping around in my apartement and he will kill me after this but yeah you will meet him tonight in everywhere you want. Just text him where and if you make my friend crying again, i’m gonna kill you” Jisung doesn’t let Daniel answer and throw the phone back to the owner who keep mumbling how much he hate Jisung and blaming Sungwoon because his wrist now red.

“Stop being a coward and face him. We don’t know what happen with him and he decided to contact you again, meaning he still care about you. He sounds worried too” Minhyun pouting and wrapping himself again inside the blanket.

“He doesn’t. Maybe he just bored that why he contacting me again” Jisung want to scream and slap Minhyun’s head. Sungwoon sit beside Minhyun and cupping his face.

“Listen to me you panini head. Kang Daniel is surely whipped for you and the entire university already know it. He has this loving eyes everytime he see you and treat you differently from others. Stop being pessimist and talk to him. Say what you feels, let him know. It’s better if two of you talk about it. You got it or you got it?” Minhyun sniffling and Sungwoon wipes his tears away.

“You realize that you say got it twice?” Sungwoon chuckled and patting Minhyun’s head before he stand up.

“You’re not stupid, Minhyun. And I know, you know what I mean. Now take a bath and meet Daniel” Minhyun looking at his phone that beeping, a sign that Daniel has send the message about where they will meet tonight.

_From: Danik ★_

_Let’s meet at our usual place. 7PM. I’m gonna stay here and waiting until you come. – 4.15 PM_

Everything will be okay, right?

❉❉❉

Daniel take a glance at his wrist, the clock showing it’s already 8PM and there’s no sign Minhyun will come. He know he fucked up for real. The reason why Minhyun is mad because he disappeared for two weeks, right?

Daniel for sure, like Minhyun so much. He love when Minhyun hug him and laid his head on Daniel’s chest while they cuddling, he love it when Minhyun kiss his forehead when he laid his head on Minhyun’s lap, he love it when Minhyun smiling every time he throw a lame joke, and the list still go on. Simply to say, he love everything about Minhyun.

“This place is too cold for meet up” Daniel automatically stand up and see Minhyun standing in front of him, with his black long coat. Daniel doesn’t say anything but pulling Minhyun into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I’m sorry for disappear for two weeks without told you about what happens. Sorry for ignoring you. Sorry hyung, please, please don’t go. Please stay with me” Minhyun just stay silent while Daniel keep rambling. He really have soft spot for Daniel and can’t stay mad to the younger even he want to. Actually he’s not mad. He just disappointed. He feels Daniel doesn’t even care about his feelings at all.

“What am i to you, Daniel?” Daniel snap his head and looking at Minhyun’s sad smile.

“What am i to you? Do you love me? Am i just a toy for you?” Daniel shocked when he hear the last part. How can Minhyun think that he’s just a toy for him?

“Hyung, how can you think like that?” now tears start rolling down in Minhyun cheeks and Daniel has this urgency to wipe it but Minhyun gripping at his arms tightly.

“Then why you suddenly disappear? Until when we’re going to act like a couple when we’re not a couple at all? Do you know how it’s hurts when you dismissed everyone when you said that we’re not a thing with your stupid grin?” Daniel stunned with Minhyun’s outburst. He doesn’t know that the older feels like that and he feel guilt start eating him up.

“Why don’t you say anything? Do you really playing with me?” Minhyun weakly hitting Daniel’s chest while the tears keep coming out and Minhyun doesn’t bothered anymore how he look like in front of his beloved one. Daniel grab Minhyun’s chin and kiss the older deeply, holding Minhyun’s hands as he shoved his tongue to the older’s mouth. Minhyun kiss him back more passionately and Daniel can feel desperateness in his kiss.

“I love you hyung. I love you so much. Never thinks that you’re just toy because you’re the most precious one for me, you’re the most important person for me and you’re my everything”

“And this hearts... only beating for you. I’m belong to you hyung, only you” Daniel bring Minhyun’s hands to his right chest, and the older can feel Daniel’s heart thumping so fast. Daniel wipe Minhyun’s tears and slowly kissing him again, and he can taste the saltines in Minhyun’s lips.

“I hate you” Minhyun whispered to his ears but Daniel just smiling softly.

Now, this is feels so right.

❉❉❉

They’re laying down in the grass, staring at the starry night, looking at thousand stars decorating the dark sky. Minhyun laid his head on Daniel’s chest while the younger wrap his arms around Minhyun’s waist.

“Do you know that honestly I’m preparing an event to confess to you more romantically than this” Daniel mumbling and kissing top of Minhyun’s head. The older just laughing and Daniel think he can hear that laugh every seconds, every minutes, every hours, every day and he will not get bored. That’s how whipped he is to his lover.

“But isn’t it romantic? Like some drama, fighting and then confessing and then kissing. And ended by some cuddling while stargazing” Minhyun sighed and leaving some pecks to Daniel’s lips.

“It is. Indeed” they keep hugging for hours, catching up what they left, trying to fill up again the emptiness that stuck with them for weeks.

❉❉❉

A ray of sunshine from a half opened curtains hit Minhyun’s face and he can feel someone kissing his bare shoulders, moving to his necks and he can’t resist to laughing a little bit.

“Stop, it’s tickles” Daniel doesn’t move and buried his face in Minhyun’s neck, ignoring how the older start struggling, still trapped inside his arms.

“You smells good” Minhyun rolled his eyes and now facing smiling Daniel.

“You said that because I use your soap, kiddo”

“Kiddo? Where’s the usual baby? or honey?” Minhyun laughing again when Daniel start attacking him with wet kisses in his forehead, cheeks, eyes, and ended in his soft plump lips.

“I love you, Daniel”

“I love you too, Hwang Minhyun”

❉❉❉

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the hell did i just write this time? lmao  
> after thinking for a long time, finally i decided to make the continuation of this because all of us deserve to know about their relationship after that date, right? 
> 
> and if you read this, that's mean you survive from all of the mess that I've made  
> thankyou so much for all the loves and hope all of you enjoy this story ❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> This is special to my baby, Rani who give me this prompt  
> Sorry for posting this mess, but i need more hwangniel fics so i decided to write one  
> And sorry for the broken english, but English is not my first language :^D  
> But one questions, should i make the continuation or not? lmao help me
> 
> Enjoy this fics? Hihihihi


End file.
